falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Federal Farmers Fund Act 573AER-
~Amendment 584AER PREAMBLE In order to continue the party's and government's pledge to the people to protect and promote Falleen national industries, we hereby propose a bill to establish a federal commission tasked with bringing synergy, investment and efficiency to our agricultural sector. '' ''-- Secretary of Industry and Labour, Al Franken DEFINITION An Act to establish a Federal Farmers Fund to regulate funding and standards for the agricultural sector. Federal Farmers Fund Act 572AER Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Chamber of Deputies and the Imperial Senate, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:-- SECTION 1: ESTABLISHMENT OF THE FFF (1) There is to be a body corporate known as the Federal Farmers Fund. (2) In this bill, that body is referred to as "the FFF". (3) The FFF must seek to stabilize, support, and protect farm income and prices protect the incomes and prices of family-owned farms. (4) The FFF must also seek to maintain balanced and adequate supplies of agricultural commodities and aids in their orderly distribution. (5) The FFF is to be overseen by the Federal Department of Industry and Labour. (6) A family-owned farm is to be defined as a property or collection of properties registered under a single individual which do not collectively exceed 600 acres in size. Corporate-owned farms, and farms which exceed this size, are to be excluded from the benefits and grants which are offered by this legislation. SECTION 2: DUTIES The FFF ais to aid producers farmers, as previously defined, through loans, purchases, payments, and other operations, and make available materials and facilities required in the production and marketing of agricultural commodities. This Act also authorizes the sale of agricultural commodities to other government agencies and the donation of food to domestic, foreign, or international relief agencies. FFF will also assist in the development of new domestic and foreign markets and marketing facilities for agricultural commodities. Other duties include: (1) Work out a comprehensive medium-term strategy for food and nutrition security. (2) Propose methods of enhancing the productivity, profitability, stability and sustainability of the major farming systems (3) Bring about synergy between technology and public policy (4) Suggest measures to attract and retain educated youth in farming (5) Suggest policy reforms designed to enhance investment in agriresearch, increase flow of rural credit to farmers (6) Formulate special programmes for dryland farming (7) Suggest measures for enhancing the quality and cost competitiveness of farm commodities (8) Recommend measures for the credit, knowledge, skill, technological and marketing empowerment of women (9) Suggest methods of empowering members of elected local bodies to discharge effectively their role in conserving and improving the ecological foundations for sustainable agriculture. SECTION 3: LEADERSHIP FFF is managed by a Board of Directors, subject to the general supervision and direction of the Secretary of Industry and Labour, who is an ex-officio director, and chairperson of the Board. The Board consists of seven members, in addition to the Secretary, who are appointed by the Imperial Chancellor. All members of the Board and Corporation officers are FDIL (Falleen Department of Industry and Labour) officials. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations